Das 5Schuljahr
by KaoruKenshin
Summary: Ja, das 4. Kapitel ist jetzt on... endlich fängt der Unterricht an!^^
1. Chapter1

Das 5. Schuljahr  
  
So, hi ihrs! Wie geht's? Nachdem ich in letzter Zeit sehr viele HPFFs gelesen habe, habe ich beschlossen, auch endlich mal meine aufzuschreiben. Disclaimer: Wie immer gehören die Personen nicht mir...blablabla...ich mache kein Geld mit ihnen...blablabla...usw.usf. Dan und Mary sind allerdings von mir ausgedacht!!! Serie: Harry Potter Autorin: KaoruKenshin Feedback: inga.hettrich@t-online.de Warnings: bis jetzt nichts.oh, vielleicht ein Bisschen OOC (ein bisschen?!) Rating: G denk ich... (kenn mich damit nicht so wirklich aus, genauso mit den Warnings...)  
  
"..." - Gesprochenes '...' - Gedachtes ... - meine comments... ich versuch mich zurück zu halten!^^  
  
Tja, das ist erst meine 2.Fanfic überhaupt und meine erste über Harry Potter! Also bitte seid gnädig zu mir!!! Ansonsten viel Spaß beim lesen und bitte schreibt mir viele Comments!!  
  
1.Kapitel: Begegnung in der Winkelgasse  
  
Es war ein schöner Samstagnachmittag und eine Woche vor dem Beginn des 5.Schuljahres. Die Winkelgasse war voll mit Schülern und deren Eltern um noch die nötigen Schulsachen zu besorgen. Harry hatte die Ferien bei den Weaslys verbracht und kam nun mit Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasly und Hermine hierher. Hermine wollte zuerst in den Buchladen. "Schnell, sonst sind die ganzen Zusatzbücher schon weg! Ich will doch noch die gesammelten Werke von Professor Spirat haben!!!" Mit einem Augenverdrehen folgten Harry und Ron ihrer Freundin. Sie hatten sich in zwei Stunden mit den anderen 4 an der allseits beliebten Eisdiele verabredet. Als sie eine halbe Stunde später wieder aus dem Buchladen rauskamen (natürlich hatten Hermine und die anderen 2 noch alles bekommen^^), sahen sie etwas, was ihnen die gute Laune verdarb. Malfoy. "Muss der gerade heute hier sein?!", fragte Ron Harry leise. Dann sahen sie, dass sich Draco anscheinend mit jemandem unterhielt. Als sie näher kamen, sahen sie, dass er einem hübschen Mädchen mit dunkelblonden schulterlangen Haaren gegenüber stand. Um sie rum lagen einige Bücher und viele kleinere und größere Pakete. "Aha, der Herr braucht also eine Straße für sich, ja? Dann kann er doch an einem Tag wiederkommen, an dem es nicht so voll ist!", meinte das Mädchen mit einem spöttischen Unterton. Anscheinend hatte Malfoy sie angerempelt. Das würde auch die Sachen am Boden erklären. Er antwortete mit seiner typischen gelassenen und kalten Stimme: "Jetzt bin ich aber hier. Außerdem kann ich doch nicht auf jedes vorlaute kleine Mädchen achten, dass sich hier quer in den Weg stellt!" "Du solltest aufpassen, was du sagst! Du könntest mal auf jemanden treffen, den du ganz gewaltig unterschätzt. Ich meine, als Frettchen oder so etwas in der Art ist ein Leben schnell vorbei!" Malfoy wurde noch blasser, als bei ihm schon normal. "Vor wem sollte ich mich denn fürchten? In den Ferien ist es doch allen Schülern untersagt, zu zaubern. Wenn du neu nach Hogwarts kommst, dann solltest du so etwas schon wissen!" Er hatte sich seinen Schock (in anbetracht an seine kurze aber schreckliche Erfahrung als Frettchen) nicht weiter anmerken lassen. "Aha, du legst dich also nur mit scheinbar Schwächeren an, oder wie? Wie gesagt, du solltest dir nicht immer so siegessicher sein! Obwohl, hab so was schon oft genug über Slytherins gehört..." Sie wurde von Harry, Ron und Hermine unterbrochen, die jetzt auf sie zukamen. "Na Malfoy? Mal wieder auf der Suche nach Streit? Wo hast du denn deine Leibwächter gelassen? Oder traust du dich inzwischen auch ohne sie auf die Straße?" Harry hatte das Wort ergriffen. Die 3 wollten verhindern, dass Malfoy vielleicht doch rein zufällig das Zauberverbot während der Ferien vergaß. Dessen Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich nämlich in ein leichtes rosa verfärbt. "Oh nein, Potter! Kannst du einem eigentlich jeden Tag verderben? Und deine zwei Kletten auch immer dabei, wie? Tja, tut mir leid, aber ich muss weiter, sonst wird mir schlecht!", erwiderte Draco in einem überironischen Ton. Er hob die Bücher auf, die offensichtlich ihm gehörten, und drehte seinen `Gesprächspartnern´ den Rücken zu. Als er in einem Geschäft verschwunden war, blickten die 3 Freunde zu dem blonden Mädchen. Diese sah immer noch ganz verwirrt auf die Stelle, auf der Draco eben noch stand. Hermine sprach sie jetzt an: "Alles in Ordnung? Dieser Idiot provoziert gerne Leute." Das Mädchen reagierte jetzt wieder und hob ihre Sachen auf. Die anderen drei halfen ihr dabei. Als sie wieder alles in Tüten verstaut hatte, antwortete sie endlich: "Danke! Warum habt ihr uns eigentlich unterbrochen? Wurde gerade amüsant!" Sie zeigte ihnen einen gespielt enttäuschtes Gesicht, musste dann aber gleich lächeln. "Naja, Malfoy sollte man nicht gerade unterschätzen, und ich hatte nun einmal das Gefühl, dass du genau das tatest!", versuchte sich Harry rauszureden und musste ebenfalls lächeln. "Na, auch egal. Trotzdem danke! Aber dieser Malfoy, oder wie der heißt, sollte aufpassen, wo er hinläuft." "So ist der eben. Ich heiße übrigens Ron Weasly und das hier" Er zeigte auf seine Freunde, "Das sind Hermine Granger und Harry Potter!" "Freut mich! Ich heiße Mary Miller. Du bist wirklich Harry Potter?", fragte sie ihn. Allerdings nicht in dem typischen `der-berühmte-Harry-Potter?´-Ton sondern eher in einem ` endlich- lerne-ich-dich-mal-kennen´-Ton. "Äh, ja! Warum?" Harry war dieser kleine aber feine Unterschied in dieser ihm so oft gestellten Frage auch aufgefallen. "Ach, nur so." Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. "Oh, ich muss los. Man sieht sich sicher!" Und weg war sie. Die 3 Zauberschüler sahen ihr noch kurz verdutzt nach. "Komisch. Wie eine Erstklässlerin sah sie nicht aus! Vielleicht kommt sie ja in eine höhere Klasse?!", stellte Hermine nach einer Weile fest. Harry und Ron zuckten nur mit den Schultern und sie gingen weiter ihre Besorgungen machen. Ein gewisser Draco Malfoy ärgerte sich immer noch über das Auftauchen von diesem Potter, dem Schlammblut und dem Wiesel. 'Hoffentlich kann ich das Gespräch mit der Kleinen mal fortsetzen, war ja ganz lustig!'  
  
Tja, das war jetzt also das erste Kapitel. Ich weiß, nicht gerade lang. Da fällt mir ein, hat jemand Lust, das Beta-lesen zu übernehmen? Brauche unbedingt noch jemanden!!! Bitte meldet euch bei mir, ja? Und bitte bitte schreibt mir Comments!!! Sonst weiß ich doch gar nicht, ob ich überhaupt weiter schreiben soll. Ach, und dann fehlt mir noch ein ordentlicher Titel. Hat jemand ne Idee? Nagut, dann hoffentlich bis bald, Eure KaoruKenshin!!! 


	2. Chapter2

Das 5.Schuljahr  
  
Widmung geht an: Asuka(Lili-chan) - für ihre tollen Anrufe, die mir immer gute Laune bringen Hiei_chan - für ihre tollen FFs Yune - ebenfalls für ihre tollen FFs Kohaku(Taschi-sama) - für ihre tollen aufbauenden Worte und dafür, dass sie immer für mich da ist Karolin - ebenfalls für ihre tolle Freundschaft Und an Natascha, die mir meinen aller ersten Review geschrieben hat!^^ So, alle die ich vergessen hab, bitte verzeiht mir! Erinnert mich mal, dann kommt ihr mit hierher!!! Jetzt viel Spaß mit dem 2.Kapitel!!! HEAL, Eure KaoruKenshin! Ach ja, Disclaimer etc. seht ihr im ersten Kap. !^^  
  
2.Kapitel: Der HogwartsExpress  
  
Der Morgen des 1.Septembers war da. Alle Schüler von Hogwarts versammelten sich auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ . Freunde begrüßten sich, alte Feinde ignorierten sich oder ließen ihre ersten `Nettigkeiten´ los (Malfoy und Harry rissen sich aber zusammen und gingen einfach aneinander vorbei^^), Erstklässler sahen sich schüchtern um und verabschiedeten sich lange von ihren Eltern. Dann stiegen sie in den Zug ein und gingen in verschiedene Abteile. Dort schloss man erste Bekanntschaften. Harry, Ron und Hermine suchten sich ein leeres Abteil am Ende des Zuges. Hermine fragte kurz nachdem der Pfiff die Abfahrt signalisierte: "Hat einer von euch eigentlich Mary gesehen?" "Wen?", fragte Ron mit einem ratlosen Blick. "Das Mädchen aus der Winkelgasse...die, die sich mit Malfoy angelegt hatte! Man, Ron!" "Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht?" "Hey, beruhigt euch und fangt nicht schon wieder mit euren `Meinungsverschiedenheiten´ an! Um deine Frage zu beantworten, Hermine, Nein, ich habe sie nicht gesehen!" Harry wollte seine Freunde nicht schon wieder streiten sehen. Seit sie sich in den Ferien ihre Liebe gestanden hatten und nun ein Pärchen waren, hatten sie noch mehr Gründe gefunden, sich in den Haaren zu liegen. "Ron? Hast du sie gesehen? Ich hoffe, sie hat den Zug nicht verpasst.", Hermine machte sich echt sorgen. Zumal sie selbst erst spät eingestiegen und den gesamten Zug abgelaufen sind. "Also ich habe sie auch nicht gesehen. Sie wird ihn schon geschafft haben, Schatz!", Ron hatte nun endlich auch die Frage beantwortet. Gerade als Hermine sich weitere Sorgen losreden wollte, ging die Abteiltür auf. "Guten Morgen! Im Rest des Zuges ist nichts mehr frei, darf ich mich zu euch setzen?"(mit einem supi gutgelauntem lächeln!^^) "Morgen Mary! Klar, komm rein! Hab schon gedacht, du hast den Zug verpasst!", Hermine hatte sich schlagartig beruhigt. "Danke! Na ja, es war auch knapp. Mein nerviger Bruder konnte mal wieder nicht vom Spiegel weg. Da sag noch einmal jemand, wir Mädchen seien eitel!" Sie musste lachen. Hermine sendete ihr einen wissenden Blick. "Kenn ich! Ich muss auch immer auf die beiden warten!" Hermine deutete währenddessen auf Harry und Ron. "Bei dir würde ja auch alles Spiegelstarren nichts mehr bringen, Schlammblut!" Malfoy hatte sich mit seinen Bodyguards vor der Abteiltür postiert und sein fieses grinsen aufgesetzt. "Verschwinde, Malfoy!" Harry konnte sich selbst nur mit Mühe beruhigen. Da half es ihm auch nicht gerade, dass er Ron festhalten musste, damit dieser nicht gleich auf Malfoy losging. "Oh, Potter! Hast du die Ferien doch überlebt? Hat dich kein Dementor aufgesucht?" "Malfoy? So heißt du doch, oder? Ich möchte dich mal in der Nähe eines Dementors sehen! Ich nehme an, deine beiden Kumpels..." Mary deutete auf Crabbe und Goyle "dürften dich dann zur nächsten Krankenstation tragen. Deine zarten Nerven würden so etwas doch bestimmt nicht heil überstehen!" Sie hatte bei den letzten Worten einen besorgten Ton angenommen. Draco schenkte ihr einen bösen...also nicht seinen normalen, sondern einen wirklich bösen...Blick. "Außerdem denke ich, dass du und die zwei anderen hier nicht erwünscht seid. Also geht am besten wieder, ja?"(zuckersüß ausgesprochen!^^) Mit diesen Worten holte Mary ihren Zauberstab raus, murmelte schnell ein paar Worte, richtete den Zauberstab auf die drei Störenfriede und schon schwebten diese aus dem Abteil und außer Sichtweite auf den Gang. Gleichzeitig schloss sich die Tür wieder. "So, das Problem hätten wir erledigt!" "Wow! Mary, das musst du mir unbedingt beibringen!", sagten die anderen drei gleichzeitig. Mary musste lachen. "Klar, mach ich. Ihr seht echt süß aus, so entsetzt! Aber der Spruch ist ungefährlich für alle Beteiligten und superleicht!" "Aber jetzt erzähl mal, du hast einen Bruder?" Hermine war neugierig geworden. "Hermi-schatz? Du willst doch nicht etwa fremdgehen, oder?" In Rons Ton hörte man doch leichtes entsetzen. "Nö, außer du nennst mich noch einmal 'Hermi-schatz'!!! Es interessiert mich einfach." "Mein Bruder heißt Dan, ist 17Jahre alt, 1,87m klein, hat braunschwarze Haare und grünbraune Augen. Er hat hier gleich ein paar Freunde getroffen und wenn ich mir Ron so angucke, waren die Zwillinge bestimmt deine Brüder, oder?"(runterratter!^^) "Also wenn sie genauso rote Haare haben wie ich, mit einem Jungen namens Lee zusammen aufzufinden waren und gerade überlegten, wie sie gesamt Hogwarts in die Luft jagen können, ja, dann waren sie meine Brüder Fred und George.", meinte Ron nur. "Äh, dann waren sie's wohl nicht. Die ersten zwei Punkte stimmen zwar, aber eigentlich redeten sie darüber, mit welcher Eule man Hogwarts Klobrillen verschicken kann... was auch immer das heißt.", sagte sie wissend. "Na gut, auch `ne Möglichkeit.", reagierte Hermine resignierend. "O.K. weiter im Text. Wir zwei haben bis jetzt in Deutschland gelebt, hatten nur ab und zu Unterricht bei einer Zauberin und ansonsten waren wir in einer Muggelschule. Da ich mich selbst für Zauberei interessiere wurde ich in den Ferien von Professor McGonnagal schon in die 5.Klasse gesteckt. Ehrlich gesagt wunder ich mich absolut, wie es mein Bruder in die 7. geschafft hat...er ist absolut faul...na ja, auch egal. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" "Äh, ja, wie alt bist du?", fragte Harry etwas perplex. "Ach so, ich bin 14 ½. Noch was vergessen?" "Will ja nicht nerven, aber wieso ward ihr in `ner Muggelschule und parallel im Zauberunterricht?", fragte Ron weiter. "Ähm, ja, das ist etwas kompliziert. O.K. sagen wir mal so, unsere Eltern waren Zauberer. Sie wohnten mal in Deutschland, deshalb haben wir auch bis vor kurzem da gewohnt. Da sie vor 14Jahren gestorben sind und wir keine Verwandten haben, kamen wir beide in ein Waisenhaus. Dort hat keiner eine Ahnung, das wir aus einer Zaubererfamilie kommen, deshalb die Muggelschule. Irgendwann hatten wir durch Zufall eine Bekannte meiner Eltern getroffen. Da sie aber hier in England lebt, konnte sie uns nur selten besuchen. Wenn sie da war brachte sie uns eben Zauberei bei. Vor kurzem haben mich ein paar Freunde, die nach England zogen, sozusagen adoptiert. Unsere Bekannte hat sich meines Bruders angenommen und jetzt können wir endlich in eine ordentlich Schule für Zauberei besuchen. Noch was?" "Äh...Nein, erst mal nicht." Alle drei interessierte zwar noch vieles, aber sie wollten sie ja nicht gleich überfordern. Die weitere Fahrt erzählten Harry, Hermine und Ron ein bisschen über sich. Malfoy störte sie auch nicht noch einmal und so hatten sie eine ziemlich ruhige Fahrt. Als es schon eine ganze Weile dunkel war, kam die Ansage, dass sie bald den Bahnhof von Hogsmead erreichen würden. Sie zogen ihre Schulumhänge über und kurz darauf hielt der Zug an.  
  
So, irgendwie schreibe ich wirklich nur kurze Kapitel... Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen. Ich persönlich finde es ja langweilig, da bei meinen Storys irgendwie nie was passiert. Auch egal... Also schreibt mir bitte, wie ihr's fandet, damit ich mich bessern kann, ja? *euch-mal-ganz-lieb- anschau* Will euch ja hier nicht nerven, also bis hoffentlich bald, hel, eure KaoruKenshin 


	3. Chapter3

Das 5.Schuljahr  
  
So, hier bin ich wieder!^^ Das 3.Kapitel ist fertig. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch... Widmung: Taschi-chan, Karo-chan (noch mal ganz supi gute Besserung! Wir denken alle an dich!^^), Lili-chan, Devi-chan, meinem restlichen tollen RPG- team (besonders meine liebe gasco!^^) und natürlich euch lieben Reviewern!^^ nur durch euch kommt der nächste teil so schnell!^^ Disclaimer etc. im ersten Kapitel Ach ja, bei mir stehen die Tische in der großen Halle vom Lehrertisch aus gesehen so: links Ravenclaw, daneben Gryffindor, dann Hufflepuff und schließlich ganz rechts Slytherin!^^  
  
3.Kapitel: Der erste Abend  
  
Als sie ausstiegen, sahen sie schon Hagrid, der die Erstklässler zu sich rief. Sie winkten ihm kurz zu und gingen dann zu den pferdelosen Kutschen. Als diese losfuhren, fragte Hermine auf einmal: "Wo ist denn Mary geblieben?" Die Jungs konnten sich nur ratlos angucken und zuckten mit den Schultern. "Sie wird sich schon hinfinden.", beruhigte sie Harry. Im großen Saal setzten sich alle an die vier Tische der Häuser Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Die Decke war heute leicht bewölkt und mit leuchtenden Sternen. Schon wurden die Schüler der ersten Klasse herein geführt und McGonagall brachte den sprechenden Hut herein. Nachdem dieser sein Lied beendet hatte, sagte die Professorin: "Ich werde euch jetzt alle nacheinander aufrufen. Wenn ihr euren Namen hört, kommt ihr hier hoch. Ich setze euch dann den Hut auf und der teilt euch euren Häusern zu. Anathy, Martin!" Ein kleiner Junge mit braunen Haaren setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Kaum hatte er den Hut aufgesetzt, rief dieser auch schon: "Hufflepuff!" An dessen Tisch wurde laut geklatscht. Nacheinander wurde die Gruppe immer kleiner. "Slytherin!" Das letzte Mädchen wurde mit Beifall des eben genannten Hauses empfangen. Jetzt erhob Prof. McGonagall wieder das Wort: "Dieses Jahr haben wir auch Zuwachs in zwei höheren Klassen. Kommt bitte her, ihr Beiden." Jetzt traten ein Junge und ein Mädchen aus dem Schatten an der Wand. "Ach da hatte sie sich versteckt!", meinte Ron lächelnd. "Dan Miller, setz dich bitte hierhin." Der Hut hatte sich kaum über die braunen Haare und seine Augen gesengt, als er klar und deutlich rief: "Gryffindor!" Er setzte sich unter Beifall zu Fred, George und Lee. "Gut, sie kommt also auch hierher. Ich meine, wenn ihr Bruder hier ist... und außerdem denke ich, dass wir doch schon so etwas wie Freunde sind, oder? Da wird sie doch herkommen, nehme ich an." Hermine war schon so gut wie überzeugt. Ihre zwei Freunde nickten nur zustimmend. "Mary Ann Miller, komm bitte her." Sie setzte sich und der Hut...schwieg. Nach einer Minute meinte Ron: "Was braucht der so lange? Hier sitzen viele hungrige Kinder und der schläft da oben einfach ein!" Langsam kam allgemeine Unruhe auf. 'Ich glaube nicht einmal bei mir hat der so lange gebraucht! Da stimmt doch was nicht!', dachte sich Harry. Gerade als die Unruhe langsam auch den Lehrertisch erreichte, sagte der Hut endlich: "Ravenclaw!" Tosender Beifall erscholl am Tisch ganz links. Schließlich war es sehr selten, dass der Hut so lange brauchte, und jeder Tisch freute sich über 'besondere' Schüler. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Dan machten ziemlich geschockte Gesichter. "Hä?", entfuhr es schließlich Mary's Bruder. Die anderen drei dachten wahrscheinlich genau das Selbe. Als sie sich wieder gefasst hatten, besprachen sie, dass sie Mary nachher fragen wollten, was da vorhin geschehen war. Inzwischen hatte McGonagall den Hut wieder weggebracht. Nun erhob sich Prof. Dumbledor. "Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Ich hoffe, dass dieses Jahr nicht von den unerfreulichen Ereignissen des Letzten überschattet wird. Erfreulicher Weise haben wir dieses Jahr einen euch zum größten Teil schon bekanntes Gesicht in unseren Reihen. Prof. Lupin wird wieder den Unterricht für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen. An den Schülertischen brach tosender Beifall aus...mit Ausnahme des Tisches der Slytherin, versteht sich. Als Prof. Dumbledor wieder Ruhe einkehren ließ, sprach er weiter: "Nun wünsche ich euch noch einen guten Appetit! Danke sehr!" Er setzte sich und die Tische wurden mit den köstlichsten Speisen gedeckt, die Dan und Mary je gesehen haben. Nach dem Essen wurden die Schüler von den Vertrauensschülern zu den Räumen der vier Häuser geführt. "Miss Miller! Warten sie bitte kurz! Auch Sie, Miss Granger!" Die beiden Mädchen blieben stehen. Prof. McGonagall und Prof. Trelawney kamen auf sie zu. Ich sage hier einfach mal, dass Prof. Trelwaney die Hauslehrerin von Ravenclaw ist, ja? Nehmt's mir büdde nicht übel! Harry und Ron warteten in einigem Abstand. "Das Problem ist folgendes:", sprach die Lehrerin für Verwandlung weiter. "Ihre Zuordnung nach Ravenclaw, Miss Miller, war eine ziemliche Überraschung. Leider haben wir in Ravenclaw keinen Platz mehr in einem Mädchenzimmer. Deswegen wollten wir sie zwei fragen, ob es für sie in Ordnung wäre, wenn sie, Miss Miller, mit Miss Granger in ein Zimmer im Gryffindorturm ziehen würden. Sie, Miss Granger, hätten sowieso ein neues Zimmer bekommen. Also? Was meinen Sie?" Die beiden Schülerinnen sahen sich kurz an und sagten dann synchron: "Immer doch!^^" "Gut, das freut uns. Ansonsten gehörst du natürlich zum Hause Ravenclaw." Dieses mal sprach Prof. Trelawney. Die Schülerinnen gingen zu ihren Freunden. "Was ist denn?", fragte Ron gleich neugierig. "Mary wohnt mit uns im Gryffindorturm, da bei Ravenclaw grade kein Platz mehr ist!^^ Ach ja, Mary, ich wollt dich fragen, hast du einen Doppelnamen? Ich meine Prof. McGonagall hat dich vorhin Mary Ann genannt!" Die vier gingen die Treppen zum Turm hinauf. Mary sah sich staunend um. Dann registrierte sie, dass die Frage gerade ihr galt. "Äh, ja! Na ja, nicht wirklich `nen Doppelnamen..." "Wie jetz'? Und wie willst du genannt werden?" "Ist egal. Wie ich genannt werden will? Sucht es euch aus!^^" Hermine war neugierig geworden über die Ferien... "Hat dein Bruder auch einen Doppelnamen?" "Nee, der hat ganz einfach Vor- und Nachname. Der hat's sooo gut!!!" "Hab dich doch nicht so! Der eine Name!", meldete sich Ron. "Der eine Name...Du bist gut, echt! Wenn's nur der eine wäre!", antwortete Mary mit einem genervtem Blick. Jetzt wurde auch Harry neugierig. "Hast du noch mehr?" "Na ja, mit vollem Namen heiße ich: Mary Ann Cathrin Scarlett Johanna Magrit O'Hara Miller! Also nichts mit 'der eine Name!'!!!" Die anderen Drei sahen sie nur ungläubig an. Hermine fand zuerst ihre Stimme wieder. "Was? Echt jetzt?" "Jepp. Meine Eltern konnten sich irgendwie nicht entscheiden. Und den Namen O'Hara habe ich, weil ich ihn einfach schön finde, von meinem...sagen wir mal 'Adoptivvater' übernommen." Auf den Blick ihrer Freunde fügte sie noch hinzu: "Na ja, er ist eher ein sehr guter Freund. Und unser beider 5Freunde haben so `ne Art Bürgschaft übernommen, damit das überhaupt geht!^^" "Aaaaaaahja, gut, wenn du meinst... Anderes Thema: Warum hat der sprechende Hut so lange gebraucht und warum bist du eigentlich nach Ravenclaw?", fragte wieder Harry. "Äh, ich glaube wir sind da!" Alle vier sahen auf und sahen eine große Gruppe Schüler vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame stehen. Fred kam auf sie zu. "Hat einer von euch das Passwort?" "Ach so, ja! Ich! Prof. McGonagall hat es mir vorhin gesagt!" Sie ging vor und sagte das Passwort: "Zauberlexikon!" Das Porträt schwang zur Seite. Alle Schüler gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und die meisten sahen erst einmal nach, in welchem Zimmer sie untergebracht waren. Ron fragte seine Freundin: "Sag mal, Herm, warum hat sie gerade DIR das Passwort gesagt? Bist du etwa..." "Ja, ich bin neue Vertrauensschülerin!" "Hey, Glückwunsch!", sagten Harry und Ron. "Was ist denn ein Vertrauensschüler?" Hermine erklärte Mary den Sinn solcher Schüler. "Ach, so was wie Klassensprecher?" "Könnte man ungefähr vergleichen, ja. Bloß, dass wir eben die Verantwortung für alle haben!" Harry schaltete sich wieder ein. "Du hast trotzdem noch nicht erzählt, warum du nach Ravenclaw bist!" Die jungen Zauberer hatten sich auf die Sessel vor dem Kamin verteilt. "Das würde mich auch interessieren, Schwesterherz!" Dan, Fred, George und Lee setzten sich zu ihnen. "Nenn mich nicht 'Schwesterherz', Brüderchen!!!" "Is' ja gut, Marylein!" Die beiden sahen sich in die Augen. Die anderen folgten diesem stummen 'Kampf'. Schließlich sah Dan weg und Mary lächelte zufrieden. Alle lachten kurz. "Aber du lenkst schon wieder ab! Erzähl endlich!", drängte sie Harry nun. "Was ist denn so Besonderes daran? Egal. Also der Hut konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wo ich hin sollte. Er meinte, ich passe in alle gleich gut. Also hat er mich gefragt, wo ich hin will. Und da ich ihm triftige Gründe genannt habe, wieso ich in welches Haus NICHT will, blieb nur noch Ravenclaw übrig!" Alle sahen sie fragend an. Fred und George fragten sie weiter aus: "Was denn für Gründe?" Die anderen nickten, um zu zeigen, dass sie sich das auch fragten. "Na ja, in Slytherin hätte ich ja ständig Malfoy gesehen, und das wollte ich nicht..." Kurzes Lachen folgte diesem Kommentar. "...Und in Gryffindor seid ihr ja alle schon, da wäre es doch langweilig, wenn ich auch noch hierher gekommen wäre!" "Und was ist mit Hufflepuff?", fragte dieses mal Lee. "Also Hufflepuff klingt doch einfach doof, oder?" Ungläubiges schweigen. "DAS HAST DU SO GESAGT???", fragte Hermine immer noch ungläubig. "Ja, warum nicht?" "Weil du meintest, du hättest TRIFTIGE GRÜNDE gehabt!!!", meinte Harry. "Also für mich ist das schon SEHR wichtig!" Wieder lachten alle, außer Mary. "Was lacht ihr da? Das ist mein Ernst!!!", sagte sie wirklich sehr ernst. Die anderen mussten noch mehr lachen. Dan brachte nur unter mehreren Lachern hervor: "Tja...*lach*...so ist...*lach*...mein Schwesterchen eben!*totallach*" "Ich versteh echt nicht, was ihr daran so lustig findet! Ich meine Ravenclaw klingt doch viel besser!" "Und das hat der Hut einfach so akzeptiert!?! Ich versteh die Welt nicht mehr! Der lässt sich doch sonst auch nie in irgendwas reinreden!", meinte Hermine, während sie sich ihre Lachtränen wegwischte. "Ja, verdammt noch mal! Aber sagt doch mal, wie läuft das eigentlich mit den Stunden ab? Ich meine, haben wir irgendwann mal zusammen???" "Die Stundenpläne bekommen wir Morgen. Und mit wem wir zusammen Unterricht haben, steht immer neben dem Fach. Ich hoffe mal, dass wir nicht wieder so viel parallel zu den Slytherins haben!", meinte Ron, inzwischen auch wieder ruhig. "Na gut, dann werd ich mal ins Bett gehen... wird ja dann früh!^^ Schlaft gut!^^" Mit anscheinend sehr guter Laune ging sie in ihr und Hermines Zimmer. Die anderen sahen ihr verwirrt hinterher. "Sag mal Dan, irgendwie Gefühlsschwankend ist Mary nicht, oder?!" "Och nööö, das ist normal bei ihr, echt!" Irgendwann gingen sie nach viel Palaver auch ins Bett und schliefen bald ein. Hermine merkte auch nicht, dass Mary noch ewig unter der Decke las... was, ist noch ein kleines Geheimnis!^^  
  
nächster Morgen...  
  
"MARY! STEH.AUF!!!" Hermine versuchte nun seit geschlagenen 15Minuten Mary zum Aufstehen oder zumindest Aufwachen zu bringen. Ein Murmeln unter der Decke deutete den ersten Erfolg an. "Komm schon! In `ner halben Stunde gibt`s Frühstück!" "WAS? IN EINER HALBEN STUNDE???" Schlagartig war sie auf den Beinen. "Oh my Kami! Wieso habe ich so verschlafen???" In Windeseile hatte sie sich fertig gemacht. Hermine konnte sie nur verdutzt ansehen. "Was hat dich denn jetzt gebissen?", fragte sie fassungslos. "Ich muss schnell noch was erledigen! Komme dann direkt runter. Bis dann!" Und schon war sie weg. Hermine verstand nur Bahnhof, ging dann aber trotzdem runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf die Jungs.  
  
Als sie alle schon fast mit essen fertig waren und Hermine gerade die Stundenpläne austeilen wollte, kam Mary endlich in den Saal gestürmt. Sie setzte sich an ihren Platz und aß einen Apfel. Dann holte sie ihren Stundenplan und weg war sie wieder. Wenn sie sich beeilen würde, hatte sie noch ne halbe stunde zeit, bis der unterricht beginnt... Die anderen sahen ihr mal wieder sprachlos hinterher. Selbst Dan verstand sie nicht mehr. Als die drei Gryffendors ihre Stundenpläne ansahen, stellten sie glücklich fest, dass sie nicht allzu viel Unterricht mit den Slytherins hatten. Genaugenommen nur Verwandlung, Wahrsagen und Fliegen, so wie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Die letzten beiden hatten alle Häuser zusammen. Dann machten sie sich auf zu ihren ersten Unterrichtsstunden.  
  
Die Slytherins und Ravenclaws gingen in Richtung der Kerker, sie hatten zuerst Zaubertränke, logisch, bei prof. Snape.  
  
Das war's auch schon wieder... freut euch schon mal auf Zaubertränke... auch wenn ich denke, dass ich die Lehrer nicht gut Darstellen kann...*snif*... na ja, ich würde mich wieder riesig über Comments freuen! HEAL, eure KaoruKenshin!^^ noch ne Frage: Hat jemand Lust zu betalesen? Und noch ne Frage: ich seh bei den Fächern in Hogwarts net so ganz durch, könnte mir mal jemand aufschreiben, welche es bei welchen Lehrern gibt, und welche Wahlweise sind? 


	4. Chapter4

Hi leutz! Hier bin ich mal wieda... sorry, das es ab jetzt net mehr so schnell geht mit dem schreiben, ich brauch da halt meine Zeit (die anderen Caps hatte ich schon lange fertich...), außerdem war ich gerade eine Woche auf Chorfahrt und dadurch abgeschnitten vom Rest der Welt... Disclaimer etc: im ersten Cap Widmung: natürlich an alle, die mir gereviewt haben und an alle meine lieben Freunde!^^  
  
Kapitel 4-Wahrsagen und Zaubertränke...  
  
Mary kam natürlich fast zu spät zum Unterricht und so musste sie sich auf den letzten freien Platz in der ersten Reihe, gleich neben Draco setzen. Kurz darauf kam auch schon Prof. Snape in den Klassenraum. Ohne viel Umschweifungen kam er gleich zum Thema: "Ihre Hausaufsätze erwarte ich am Ende der Stunde auf meinem Tisch. Heute werden sie erst einmal in ihren Büchern nachschlagen, was dort zum Thema 'Zaubertränke für Verwandlungen' drinsteht und sich Notizen machen! Danach werden sie mir in Partnerarbeit einen Trank brauen, aber dazu später." Mit leisem Murren aus verschiedenen Richtungen machten sich die Schüler an die Arbeit. Nach einer halben Stunde waren soweit alle Schüler fertig, was auch Prof. Snape registrierte. "Gut, nachdem das erledigt ist... Miss Miller, wären sie so freundlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Unterricht zu widmen?! Dann können Sie uns ja gleich einmal erzählen, welche Zutaten in den häufigsten Zaubertränken für Verwandlungen in Tiere benötigt werden!" "Natürlich! Die meisten Zaubertränke dieser Art sind sehr dünnflüssig, was durch den Hauptbestandteil, knallrümpfige Krötermilch, verursacht wird. Weiterhin haben sie oft eine leichte Grünfärbung, welche durch die eintägigen Florfliegen zustande kommt. Die Farbe kann jedoch auch leicht ins Rötliche tendieren, da Drachenblut ebenfalls häufig verwendet wird. Weiterhin sind Mondalgen, die Herzen von asiatischen Springratten und die Federn des Kreidefelsfinken wichtige Zutaten zum Brauen eines solchen Trankes." "...Sehr gründlich den Text gelesen. Können Sie uns jetzt auch verraten, wo man das Rehinenkraut findet?!" "Das Rehinenkraut, eine der seltensten Pflanzen in England, wächst auf dem Grund von Bergseen in Kalksteinfelsen. Man kann es nur an Sonnentagen ernten, da es bei Dunkelheit und somit auch im Schatten sehr schnell wächst und somit schnell zur tödlichen Falle wird. Weiterhin ist zu empfehlen, es mit den Wurzeln zu ernten. Diese sind zwar für Zaubertränke u.ä. unbrauchbar, aber wenn man die Pflanzen im Wasser zerschneidet, setzt sie ein lähmendes und schnellwirksames Gift frei, was unter Wasser ebenfalls tödlich enden dürfte." "Wie ich sehe haben Sie das Buch für das sechste Schuljahr gut studiert..." "Verzeihen sie, wenn ich sie unterbreche, aber ich denke DAS ist nicht Stoff der sechsten Klasse. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich bis jetzt noch keine Zeit einen Blick in das Buch zu werfen, da ich mit dem Aufsatz über den Keraunkentrank beschäftigt war!" "5 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw! Wagen Sie es nicht noch einmal mich zu unterbrechen! Und jetzt sagen Sie mir doch noch bitte, was passiert, wenn ich Lyradengras in einen Kursehontrank gebe!" Prof. Snape's Gesicht hatte eine rötliche Färbung angenommen, nicht einmal Potter hatte es je gewagt ihn zu unterbrechen oder zu widersprechen! Ein Tuscheln ging durch die Menge, denn ein sehr großer Großteil hatte bis jetzt weder von Lyradengras noch von einem Kursehontrank etwas gehört. Draco kannte zwar beides, wusste jedoch die Antwort auf Snapes's Frage auch nicht, obwohl er schon der Beste im Fach Zaubertränke des Jahrganges war. Interessiert beobachtete er nun Mary, gespannt was sie nun sagen würde. Ihre antwort kam auch, allerdings anders, als er und unter Garantie auch Prof. Snape es erwartet haben. "Wenn sie getrocknetes Lyradengras im Stück in den Kursehontrank geben, wird gar nichts passieren, wenn sie ein Pulver aus dem getrockneten Gras dazutun, werden sie seine Wirkung um ein Vielfaches steigern. Wenn sie allerdings frisches Lyradengras verwenden möchten, nur zu! Ein Großteil der Schüler hätte einen Hörsturz, dass Loch dürfte bis in 'die Kammer des Schreckens' reichen und wir hätten den Rest des Tages frei!"(1) Während Draco überrascht zu ihr sah, hielt der Rest der Klassen die Luft an. Snapes Gesicht wurde noch eine Spur röter. "10 weitere Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw!..." "...Professor! Das verstehe ich nicht! Die Antwort war korrekt, warum ziehen sie Ravenclaw Punkte ab?" "Reden Sie nicht in diesem Ton mit mir!..." "Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich habe sie ganz ruhig gefragt, warum sie uns Punkte abziehen!" "Sie sollen mich nicht unterbrechen! Noch einmal 5 Punkte Abzug. Und bis Morgen schreiben sie mir einen 5 Meter langen Aufsatz über Unsichtbarkeitstränke!" "Ich verstehe Sie nicht, bitte entschuldigen Sie, aber ich würde doch gerne wissen, warum Sie Ravenclaw grundlos Punkte abziehen!" "RAUS!" Mary schüttelte nur ihren Kopf in guter alter dem-ist-nicht-zuhelfen art, gab es auf und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie verlies schweigend, aber erhobenen Hauptes die Kerker Hogwarts.  
  
Als sie zur nächsten Doppelstunde, Wahrsagen, ging, traf sie schon auf einen Großteil ihrer Klasse. "Bitte entschuldigt! Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass Ravenclaw Punkte verliert! Prof. Snape ist in der Hinsicht wirklich unfair, er hätte mir wenigstens sagen können, WARUM er nun Punkte abzieht!..." Alle Mitschüler um sie rum beruhigten sie: "Mach dir keinen Kopf! Prof. Snape ist nun einmal so, auch wenn es sonst meistens Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff trifft... Ravenclaw kann er mit weitem Abstand nach Slytherin ja noch am meisten leiden!^^ Aber die Vorstellung war echt oscarreif! Du musst wissen, niemand widerspricht ihm... und es wurde noch nie jemand rausgeschmissen!^^ Uns tust du nur leid wegen deines Hausaufsatzes! Du Arme! 5 Meter! Also frag am besten mal Hermine, die kann dir da bestimmt helfen..." "Ist schon erledigt! Hatte doch grade 1 ½ Stunden Zeit!^^ Und Zaubertränke finde ich ziemlich einfach, in sofern war das wirklich kein Problem!^^ Trotzdem tut mir der Punktabzug leid..." Sie gingen hoch in den vernebelten Raum, und alle stürzten sich auf die begehrten Fensterplätze. Dieses Fach hatten sie mit Hufflepuff. Prof. Trelawney erschien in einer Rauchwolke. Mit ihrer gewohnt rauchigen Stimme begrüßte sie ihre Schüler. "Herzlich Willkommen im neuen Schuljahr voller Wunder und Geheimnisse, die es zu entdecken gilt! Wir werden uns dieses Jahr mit dem Handlesen, der Kristallkugel und dem Tarot näher beschäftigen. Wir beginnen mit dem Handlesen! Miss Miller! Kommen sie doch bitte für eine Demonstration nach vorne!" Mary erhob sich und ging, von dem Rauch im Zimmer schon leicht benebelt, nach vorne. Dort setzte sie sich gegenüber von Prof. Trelawney auf eines der großen Sitzkissen. Sofort nahm die Lehrerin sich ihre Hand und beäugte sie einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie entsetzt in die Klasse sah. "Ihre Lebenslinie ist sehr kurz, Miss Miller! Und sie endet sehr verschlungen! Wissen Sie was das bedeutet?! Es tut mir so leid, Liebes, aber sie werden demnächst eines qualvollen Todes sterben!" Mary sah sie unbeeindruckt an. "Wenn Sie meinen... Wahrscheinlich werde ich mir in einer Stunde eine Rauchvergiftung eingefangen haben und ersticken!" Prof. Trelawney verstand die Anspielung auf ihren Unterrichtsraum, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schülern, nicht und sah sie beeindruckt an. "Sie haben gute Vorraussetzungen für das Wahrsagen! Und dass Sie dem Tod so unerschrocken entgegensehen... 10Punkte für Ravenclaw!" Mary musste sich ein lachen verkneifen, was in einem schiefen grinsen endete, und ging zurück auf ihren Platz. Während des Unterrichts bekam sie noch 3 weitere Todesurteile, bevor sie endlich zum Mittagessen zur großen Halle gehen konnte. Dort wurde schon angeregt über ihre Diskussion mit Prof. Snape geredet, was sie allerdings nicht mitbekam.  
  
Nachdem alle mit essen fertig waren, ging Dan zu Harry, Hermine und Ron. "Ist das wirklich wahr? Meine kleine Schwester hat sich mit dem 'Lieblingslehrer' der Schule angelegt?"*g* "ähm...na ja... sie wurde von ihm aus dem Unterricht geschmissen, aber sonst...^^" "Cool! Dann muss ich ja nicht aufpassen, dass ich mit ihren Leistungen verglichen werde!... Fred! George! Lee! Ich hab freie Bahn!*megagrins*" "Cool! Komm, gleich haben wir Wahrsagen, da können wir uns was ausdenken!" Dan lief sofort zu den Dreien und in Richtung Wahrsageturm. Die drei 5t- klässler sahen ihnen mit einem na-wenn-das-mal-gut-geht Blick nach.  
  
Während Wahrsagen... Fred, George, Lee und Dan hatten sich in eine Ecke verzogen und spielten gerade Snape Explodiert (das erste, was sie Dan im Zug beigebracht haben!^^), als Prof. Trelawney sie alle aufforderte ihre Kristallkugeln rauszuholen. Damit immerhin der Schein erweckt wurde, sie würden mitarbeiten, taten die vier das auch und sprachen kurz einen Zauberspruch, woraufhin in den Kugeln begann sich Rauch zu bilden. Danach widmeten sie sich wieder ihrem Spiel. Als die Professorin während ihres Rundganges durch die Klasse bei ihnen ankam, schaute sie in Dans Kugel und wurde kreidebleich. "Oh mein Gott! Ihre Familie ist wirklich vom Unglück verfolgt! Zuerst entdecke ich, dass ihre Schwester bald sterben wird, und nun das!" Damit deutete sie auf Dans Kristallkugel, in der der Rauch sich schwarz gefärbt hatte. Nachdem sie sich lang und breit über sein tragisches Schicksal ausgelassen hatte, ging sie weiter und sah sich die 'Arbeiten' der restlichen Klasse an. "Was ist denn in die gefahren? Nur weil der Rauch schwarz war...?!" "Du hattest dich einfach nur versprochen, das ist Harry auch mal passiert, und sie deutet gern etwas in Richtung Qualen, Mord und Totschlag...", klärte Lee Dan über das Geschehnis auf. "ah ja... Wie war das? Mary wird auch bald sterben? *g* wir haben ja doch was gemeinsam!^^" "Solltet ihr nicht?" "Och... bis auf dass sie gerade die paar Fächer, die mir liegen verabscheut, wir sowieso total unterschiedlich sind... nö!^^" ...so vergingen auch diese Stunden. Da die Lehrer gleich mit dem Hausaufgaben geben angefangen haben, saßen alle am Nachmittag in der Bibliothek oder in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.  
  
Hi!^^ Hier wollt ich eigentlich erst mal Schluss machen, den Abend wollte ich dann im nächsten Cap beschreiben, aber mir fällt nichts ein!*snif* deshalb jetzt schon hier schluss... heagdl, eure KaoruKenshin. (und wie gesagt, kann jetzt eine weile dauern!)  
  
(1)( die Idee hatte ich irgendwo in einer FF bekommen, weiß aber nicht mehr, von wem sie war, also wenn derjenige oder diejenige ein Problem damit hat, bitte melden, dann ändere ich das natürlich sofort!!! 


End file.
